<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Homecoming by OathkeeperAlexis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922298">Homecoming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OathkeeperAlexis/pseuds/OathkeeperAlexis'>OathkeeperAlexis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Our Beautiful Lights [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Meeting the Parents, Post Ending, ShuAnn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:56:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OathkeeperAlexis/pseuds/OathkeeperAlexis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren returns home with his friends after his probation is up. The gang meet his family over their weekend stay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Our Beautiful Lights [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Homecoming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After being on the road for the last two hours, Ren had begun to recognise the familiar scenery linked to his hometown. In one direction, lush green open fields adorned with assortments of flowers and the odd trees. In the other was an endless, quiet sand dune connected to the sea. </p><p>“This is where you live dude for real?” The loud bark could only mean one voice to break him mid trance.</p><p>“Ryuji, do you have to shout in the car jeez,”</p><p>“C’mon Futaba, you think I’m gonna keep quiet about this beautiful scenery. I’m imagining your town must be full of beautiful ladies RenRen. We are totally going scouting once we hit your house.”</p><p>“The only thing you are gonna be scouting is the nearest opticians once I poke those eyes of yours out Ryuji.”  Despite the aggressive tone, Ren could recognise that honeyed voice, one belonging to the woman he fell in love with, the one that sat besides him.</p><p>“Ann seems to mean business, besides Ryuji. Do you not remember the last time you attempted that. What did you call it ‘looking for the honeys’ back in Hawaii.” Yusuke interested </p><p>“Ryuji, do you keep forgetting you can’t go sightseeing anymore with Ren right?” Futaba added</p><p>“Yes, I think the words to describe this situation is, he is already spoken for,” Haru could only innocently smile as she corrected the group.</p><p>“Ughhh, Ann, can I take your boyfriend with me. We’ll be back before you even knew we were gone. It’s not like he’s gonna do anything?”</p><p>NO! Besides remember we are here to take Ren home and spend time with him together before we go back.”</p><p>“Ohhhhh, so that means no privacy time for you too huuuuh- Ahhhh.”</p><p>The jab of Ann’s elbow connected with Ryuji’s face causing him to jolt back into his seat.</p><p>“Guys stop, we are nearly there. Then you can hurt each other as much as you want outside the car.” The serious tone meant one person in particular.</p><p>“Yes Makoto, we’ll behave…” Ryuji rolled his eyes at the stern look of the red eyed girl in the rear view mirror.</p><p>Ren enjoyed every moment of this. He was surely going to miss it soon.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The streets surrounding Ren’s home were extremely quiet compared to the bustling city life of Tokyo. Ren surely missed the peace and quiet he would get coming home from school, but now he would have to come accustomed to it all over again.</p><p>The car slowed to a halt as Ren’s eyes now gazed at his house. This is where he grew up, where he had to leave everything behind after the false charges.</p><p>One by one everyone began stepping out of the van whilst Ren went around to gather his belongings. </p><p>“Wow Ren, your house is gorgeous! And a perfect view of the beach!” Ann spoke, taking in the beautiful scenery.</p><p>“Who knows, maybe you’ll be living here one day huh as Mrs Amamiya.” Ryuji crept beside her, trying to catch her off guard with his comment.</p><p>Ann turned ready to smack Ryuji a new one, “Excuse me, can I help you?” </p><p>An unfamiliar voice called out to the group, “Oh sorry for the noise there, we’re here with Ren!” Ann hastily responded</p><p>“Rui?” Ren spoke as he peered his head around the van to the commotion.</p><p>“Ren? Ahhhh Ren you’re home finally!” The two met halfway into a hug</p><p>“Looks like you might have your work cut out for you Ann,” Ryuji whispered</p><p>“Sorry guys, where are my manners, this is my older sister Rui!”</p><p>Everyone looked on in shock at the words. Ann could just grin at Ryuji knowing how hard his jab failed.</p><p>“WHY ARE YOU THE ONLY ONE NOT SHOCKED BY THIS ANN?”</p><p>“Duh we’re dating, we tell each other everything.”</p><p>“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL US THEN REN WHAT THE HELL.”</p><p>“Ryuji please be quiet, I didn’t tell you all because I wanted to introduce you in person.”</p><p>“Ahhh so this is the lovely Ann you were talking about. It’s so wonderful to meet you,” Rui greeted Ann as if she was family with a hug</p><p>“It’s lovely to meet you too Rui, Ren’s told me a lot about you!”</p><p>“I hope he hasn’t… kidding.”</p><p>“Anyway,” Ren interjected as he began to introduce the rest of his friends, “ The loud mouthed one is Ryuji, Makoto, our former school class president, Haru, another third year. Futaba, Sojiro’s daughter and the tall one is Yusuke.”</p><p>Morgana peered his head from Ren’s bag, “Oh and this is Morgana the cat I told you about. He’s gonna be living with us.” </p><p>Rui plucked Morgana from his comfy spot and into her arms, cradling the raven cat. Somehow he looked relaxed in her arms compared to whenever he was in anyone else's</p><p>“Well it’s lovely to meet you all, please come on in.” </p><p> </p><p>Heading inside the group found themselves greeted by untouched white walls and a strawberry scent that filled the air around them.</p><p>“Ren, your house is simply magnificent!” Haru couldn’t help but be amazed at how scenic his home looked inside.</p><p>“Please make yourselves at home, would you all care for anything to drink?” Spoke the older sibling</p><p>“It’s okay Rui, I’ll fix them up some coffee.”</p><p>“Oh making coffee are we now? I’ll come help you then. Please take a seat right through there everyone.”</p><p>Entering the living room was just as awe inspiring as when they entered. </p><p>“Wow, their house is amazing. Their parents must have spent a lot on getting it so wonderful.”</p><p>“Indeed Haru, they have a keen eye for matching colours with their furniture and walls.” Yusuke added on</p><p>“Yo just saying, but Ren’s sister is pretty cute huh.” Ryuji butted in with his attempt at charm again</p><p>“Ryuji no! Stop thinking with your downstairs and act like a proper man.” Ryuji got his usual chiding from Makoto.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Once the siblings had prepared everyone some refreshments, they gathered round to tell Rui all about what her little brother had been getting up to since he was gone.</p><p>Stories of how they all met, how they laughed and had fun times whilst leaving out the saving the world business. If he had been behaving properly and studying hard.</p><p>There was one topic Rui really wanted to ask, but the thought of embarrassing her brother in front of everyone. She couldn’t help but want to talk about it.</p><p>“I’m just glad you’re back home now and everything has been cleared up. It’s been tough with us trying to fight and get you back. Hoping and praying that you could come back home sooner.”</p><p>Rui looked a little defeated at the words she spoke. She was distraught the day he was sent away. Her baby brother, she knew he didn’t do a thing that day.</p><p>“It must have been tough seeing him falsely accused like that.” Futaba spoke up filling the small silence that had taken place.</p><p>“Yeah… from the day it happened I knew they were wrong. But no, the guy had to be some corrupt politician. Never trusted politicians, he’s one of the reasons why… anyway enough of that! You’re back home and it’s been cleared from your name! I say we celebrate tonight, but first, you gotta tell me all about you and Ann-Chan.” And there it was, her chance.</p><p>Everyone’s eyes now gawked at the couple blushing, letting out giggles and digs at them. The pressure would’ve been on if it wasn’t for the sound of a door opening that stopped them all in their tracks.</p><p>“Rui, have you got your friends over? I was wondering since I haven’t seen that van… before…” Stopping dead in her tracks as the newcomer saw the face she had been dying to see for the past year. “MY BABY BOY COME HERE.”</p><p>Ren was embraced by the older lady in a tight knit hug. “Hello mother.”</p><p>The rest looked on to see mother and son reunite.</p><p>Her year of torture was also over now her boy was within eyesight and arms length.</p><p>“Have you grown? I swear you look taller?”</p><p>“Not sure, maybe you’ve shrunk?”</p><p>“How I’ve missed that humour of yours,” were the last words spoken before the two Amamiya’s laughed</p><p>“Oh, mother my friends came along too.” Ren spoke guiding his mother’s gaze to the newcomers.  “This is Yusuke, Haru, Makoto, Futaba, Ryuji, Ann and we got Morgana too.”</p><p>“It’s lovely to meet you all.”</p><p>“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you too Amamiya-chan,” Haru responded</p><p>“Oh my, you don’t have to be so formal, you can call me Yuna or Mrs Amamiya.”</p><p> </p><p>Introductions aside as the group now retold some of their stories to Mrs Amamiya about themselves and their leader. </p><p>Then it was time for the one question on every mother's mind. Time to find out about the lucky girl her son was in love with. </p><p>“Now I'm sure you all must be hungry. I’ll make us all something to eat whilst you two darlings tell me everything.” The elder spoke gazing at her son and companion. “Plus you can help out too my boy.”</p><p>Ren and Ann could only look embarrassed at being called out like that, but a private talk with Ren’s mother was inevitable. Leaving the room for the rest and Rui to converse about other stories.</p><p>“Your mother is very lovely Rui-chan,” Haru spoke</p><p>“Thank you Haru, she tries her best everyday bless her soul.”</p><p>“What about your father? Will we be seeing him soon too?”</p><p>“I… Actually I’m not surprised he didn’t tell you all.” Rui lowered her gaze and smile. Everyone looked on waiting in suspense for an answer.</p><p>“Our father passed away ten years ago… he was a firefighter here in town. Long story short, the mayor thought it would be a good idea to cut vital funding to their department for new equipment for a god damn shopping mall. One day he was on call to a fire on an apartment block at the edge of town. He saved twenty people before the building collapsed. If they had the equipment they needed… he might still be here.” </p><p> </p><p>Rui’s heart was heavy from retelling that story. A wave of sadness swept across the room.</p><p>“Oh my… I’m so sorry.” Apologised Haru.</p><p>“Jeez, you guys have been through hell. Why does Ren not talk about it?” Futaba chimed in</p><p>“I’m not sure, he never has spoken to anyone about it outside of me or our mother. As a kid he would tell the other children he was out helping other people. You can see where he gets his soft soul from huh.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>“So come on now spill the details you two,” the beaming mother spoke out to the young couple.</p><p>“Mother really?” Ren protested.</p><p>“Well I want to know how you met and such.”</p><p>“Okay… Well it was actually on the first day of school kinda?” Ren passed the question on.</p><p>“Yeah when it started to rain on the way to school, we saw each other waiting for it to stop.” Ann continued.</p><p>“Ohhhhh spill was it love at first sight?” His mother interjected.</p><p>Both looked at each other unable to say so to the parent blushing madly. Yuna could just smirk and utter the words “called it” in her head.</p><p>“Well we didn’t really speak until a few days later. My best friend was going through a lot and he helped me out. Ren was the only other real friend I had there then too.”</p><p>The two spoke about the moments they had leading up to when they confessed. How he helped her find her strength and stood by her side to help better herself to stand by Shiho. All the while, Yuna could do nothing but feel content in knowing how much they made each other's lives better.</p><p>“So, when did you two officially get together?”</p><p>“Oh I’m not falling for that trick, I remember very well. It was the twenty ninth of June.” Ren smugly said back, getting a smile of approval from both Ann and mother.</p><p>“Anyway, anything else mother you want to know?”</p><p>“You can tell me at your own leisure, I just wanted to see you two talk about each other and see how happy you are. As long as you both are happy, then I’m happy.”</p><p>“You really do take after her huh Ren.” Giggled Ann</p><p>“Oh do your friends have somewhere to stay tonight too? I’m sure we have enough spare blankets to fill the guest room with some of them and the rest in your room?”</p><p>“I was just going to ask that myself, that would be great.”</p><p>“That’s unless you two want a room all to yourself?”</p><p>The two dropped what they were doing in shock as their checks rose red. “W-what, I mean wouldn’t you prefer us in separate rooms?”</p><p>“I trust you both as capable adults not to do something rash… for now.” Her tone changed slightly as her mind began racing. `not now they aren’t old enough but grandkids…`</p><p>“I don’t like that look you’ve got, but we can organise the rooms so it’s nothing too out of control for us all.” Ren had a slight worry in his eyes at what his mother could possibly be hinting at.</p><p>“Right well you can let them know after tea, plus I’m dying to get photos of you two together and with your friends.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The night was spent away with more storytelling and gossip about Ren’s past and how adorable he was as a kid. All the photos his mother has stored of him and his sister together got continuous awes from everyone. </p><p>Yuna was so proud of the friends her son had made over the past year. Despite what happened, she could take comfort knowing the year wasn’t one wasted.</p><p>Ren had organised the room planning to ensure there was little chaos as possible. To avoid Ryuji’s endless jokes at seeing the two together in a room, he made sure that Makoto and Futaba alongside Morgana would keep an eye on him in the room next door. With them in his room were Yusuke and Haru. Thankfully those two respected that they were together, despite Haru always loving to see the two together.</p><p>“Haru, you can take my bed. We can bunk on the floor.” Ren suggested</p><p>“Oh are you sure? It’s your first night back though, I would’ve thought you would’ve loved to sleep in it again?”</p><p>“It’s okay, ladies first and everything.”</p><p>“I would say you would’ve offered it to Ann-chan but then again, I see why you would offer your bed now. Thank you Ren!”</p><p>“Yusuke’s already out from the looks of it, I think he ate more than he could bargain for.” Ann commented on their sleeping blue haired friend who was already fast asleep on one side of the room.</p><p>“I too will call it a night, good night to you both!” Haru spoke tiredly at the two before getting comfortable.</p><p> That just left the two awake and alone in their makeshift bed in the middle of the two sleepyheads. They too were ready to call it a night. Snuggling up together reflecting on a happy day of finally meeting Ren’s family and being welcomed in with open arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for reading! I wanted to get this out before chapter 2 of my series since that will have characters introduced here in that part quite a bit.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>